The Waking
by Keyblade-Wolf
Summary: 'Sora,you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting, and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you.' Sora and his friends start their quest but before they even reach Yen Sid's they meet April, a keyblade master who trained under the wizard. They discover that she is going to be their temporary master but there's something up with her.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters involved in the series.**

* * *

Roxas looked around; he stood on the stained glass image of Snow White.

"Strange, I thought I sensed another presence." He muttered and looked down at the faces of the twelve dwarves. Suddenly there were footsteps behind him, quickly he summoned his keyblade and turned to see what seemed like a mirror image of him.

"Huh?" Roxas approached the person, stilling gripping the keyblade. As he got closer, he saw that the person's eyes weren't open. This confused him even more, this person, this copy of him appeared to be sleeping.

"Hey! Wake up!" Roxas shook the copy but nothing happened. Than he felt a darker, stronger presence behind him. Upon turning, he saw what looked like Sora, only with black hair, yellow eyes, and a damaged red and black suit.

"Sora, is that you?" Roxas asked, looking over him with a worried look.

The being chuckled, "Ventus, did you forget me? It's me, Vanitas, your darkness."

"Who's Ventus? And why are you here?" Roxas question, getting in a fighting stance.

Vanitas laughed. "You're a copy, huh? A nobody of a helpless brat, I can tell it all by the darkness in your heart." He summoned his keyblade, Void Gear. "No matter, I'll still destroy you."

Roxas charged at Vanitas and slashed his blade, which Vanitas easily blocked. Jumping back, he watched the dark haired man raise his keyblade and strike the stained glass ground. Cracks appeared below Roxas than the glass exploded in upside down rain of shards. As he fell, Roxas looked to see both the copy of him and Vanitas gone. Than out of nowhere, Roxas let out a scream of pain and looked down at his chest, there was a large red X mark. He closed his eyes and opened them, hoping this was all some dream but the glass cutting into him insured that it was very much real. Roxas closed his eyes once more, giving into the pain. He felt himself hit the glass that showed Sora and his friends.

"Who were those two? And why were they here, Sora?" Roxas asked his somebody but no answer came to him.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sora,_

_you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_

_and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

Sora thought about that part of the message King Mickey the most after reading it. Now, on the beach going to the gummy ship, it still bothered him. _Who were these people and why were they hurting?_ Sora asked himself but was interrupted by Riku tapping him on his arm.

"Bet I could beat you to the Cove!" Riku challenged him.

"You're on!" Sora told him.

"Ok. Ready. Set. GO!"

The two boys took off down the strip of beach. They were neck and neck as they made a sharp turn past a sunken fence. Sora could see Donald, Goofy, and Kairi a little bit away but he was not about to loose because he waved at them. The two were almost there when Sora felt a sharp pain in his chest than he found himself falling face first into the ground. He heard all of his friends yell his name right before he slipped into darkness.

Sora opened his eyes and saw the familiar stained glass floor of his heart. He looked around and spotted his nobody, Roxas, lying on the ground.

Sora rushed forward and knelt beside him. Upon picking Roxas, up he discovered the red X across his nobody's chest.

"What happened?" Sora asked shaking Roxas slightly.

**Roxas Third Person Point of View (Shows what he's seeing)**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see Vanitas, holding him. He scrambled up and summoned his keyblade.

"S-Stay back!" He yelled, his voice unsteady, and eyes wide.

**Sora Third Person Point of View (Like before)**

Sora looked at Roxas as he unsteadily got into an attack position. He than watched as the nobody crumbled to the ground, crying out in pain and griping his chest. _I wonder…_ Sora summoned his keyblade and stood over Roxas. He pointed his keyblade in the air, remembering all the spells he had learned.

"Heal!" Sora yelled and Roxas glowed slightly than the red X disappeared. His nobody looked up at him and got up.

"Sorry Sora, you looked like someone I fought a little bit ago." Roxas explained and Sora gave him a questionable look.

"You're here in my heart, how could you have fought someone?" Sora asked and Roxas shook his head.

"I don't know, someone was here with me. Two to be exact, one looked like me and I think he was asleep. The other looked like you only with black hair and yellow eyes, he said his name was Vanitas and thought I was a guy named Ventus." Roxas explained. "He knew about me by just sensing the darkness within me."

Sora sighed. "A new enemy that was seen inside my heart, is he a part of me?" Sora asked and his nobody shook his head again.

"I know all that resides inside your heart; a Vanitas has never set foot in your heart until now." Roxas told him than saw the look in Sora's eye. "You are not going to keep this to yourself Sora, this is serous."

"Fine, I'll ask Mickey but I doubt he'll know." Sora said and saw Roxas start to fade. "Time to wake up?" Roxas nodded and light flooded the area, leaving Sora with a white view.

* * *

**On the Gummi Ship**

Sora blinked his eyes open to see Donald and Goofy staring down at him.

"He's awake!" Goofy announced and Riku, Kairi, and Mickey appeared.

"Hey, if I knew you were going to pass out, I wouldn't have raced." Riku told him.

"What happened, Sora? You just suddenly fell and you weren't responding to us." Kairi said and gave him a worried look.

"Roxas was badly injured in a fight and needed my help." Sora told them.

"But isn't Roxas your nobody, how would he be able to fight someone if he is apart of you right now?" Goofy asked him.

Sora looked down. "He resides in my heart, and someone appeared there and fought with him. Roxas made it clear that the person was not apart of me in anyway. Any judging by his injury, I haven't met the person outside ether."

"Let me get this straight, someone just invaded your heart?" Riku asked and Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah, he told Roxas his name was Vanitas." Sora said and saw that Mickey had a dark look on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you know anybody by that name Mickey?" Sora asked and everyone looked at the mouse.

Mickey hesitated than shook his head and walked away. "Were dropping you guys off in Twilight Town for a bit, in the afternoon you have to board the train to Master Yen Sid's tower."

"What about money?" Sora asked, remembering the last time he was on that train. The mouse tossed him a full green money bag. "There's 4000 munny in here, what about Donald and Goofy?"

"Me and Donald are going back to the castle, heartless have been appearing there and we need to stop it. Besides, this is your guy's quest." Goofy answered and the ship stopped.

"Here's your stop." Donald said and the doors to the ship opened.

Sora and his friends looked sad. "Are you sure you can't come with us?" Sora asked and the two smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Sora. It's time for us to baby sit you." Riku said, exiting the doors with Kairi.

"Hey!" Sora protested than turned to his old party members. "See you later, guys!" He smiled than ran after his friends. "How about getting some sea-salt ice cream?"

Sora sat on the ledge of the top of the clock tower with his friends. He took a bite of his now half eaten ice cream and winced. "Ah! Brain Freeze!" He yelled and gripped his hurting forehead, letting his ice cream dangle.

His friends laughed. "Sora, you lose! You were the first to get a brain freeze!" Kairi teased.

Sora sighed. "Well, it's not like I could've trained, Donald eats it all before I can even look at it!" He joked and the three laughed. Sora lifted his ice cream to see a lonely stick with the word loser printed on it. "Aw, my ice cream fell off."

Riku looked at Sora's stick and laughed. "It speaks the truth."

"Hey!" Sora complained and Kairi offered him another ice cream. He took it and smiled.

Sora looked down and spotted someone coming towards the train station from the town, carrying something. Suddenly he saw them clearer, the person was wearing black coat, the same one that the past Organization XII wore, and he realized the person was carrying a girl, who had a black blanket wrapped around her. The person stopped in its tracks and just dropped the girl right in front of it than almost in response, heartless surrounded the two. But none of them were interested in the person in the black coat; they went straight for the girl.

"Riku." Sora said and summoned his keyblade, handing Kairi his ice cream. Riku summoned his than the two jumped down, off the clock tower, and rushed to the girl's aid. The person in the black coat had disappeared when the two reached the girl after defeating all the heartless.

Sora kneeled down by the girl to see her eyes closed. "Hey, wake up." He said and shook her shoulder a bit.

The girl's eyes opened a bit, showing her green eyes, and looked at Sora. Suddenly she got up, jumping away from him in the process, and got into an attack position. "Vanitas, I thought I made myself clear the last time I defeated you! You will never get Ventus's heart!"

"What I'm not-" Sora's voice was cut off with a dark laughter. He gripped his head as his eyes and hair changed colors to yellow and black.

"Sora!" Riku yelled and started towards his friend but he stopped when he saw his friend's keyblade change into Void Gear. (Vanitas's normal keyblade.)

"So, you can see into hearts now? I thought I could pull this off until I found Ven's heart but you just had mess with my plan. No matter, with this brat's body I can easily defeat you, April!" Vanitas told her and pointed the keyblade towards her.

April took off the blanket to revel her golden hair and what she was wearing, a white undershirt with two block designs going across her chest creating an X shape; over that there was a long sleeve jacket with checkered sleeves and a black hood; her pants were white with black and red streaks that started around her knees. "I'm surprised you took him, that boy's light outmatches his darkness." She looked at Riku. "Hey, Keyblade wielder! Could you lend me your help? Your friend is fine but in order to get Vanitas out of him you need to defeat him. I can't because I can't summon my keyblade to tear him out of your friend's body but I'll lend my magic. And don't worry; your friend will be fine. You think you can do that?"

Riku nodded and rushed at Vanitas. He slashed multiply times at Vanitas but each time he was able to block it and hit him in return. The next time he slashed Vanitas was about to block but a fire ball hit his face and distracted him for a second but that was enough time for Riku to hit him vertically, catching Vanitas's spirit and ripping him out.

Sora fell to the ground, his hair and eyes returning to their normal color. He quickly sat up and looked around.

Vanitas's spirit disappeared in to thin air and Riku's keyblade disappeared as he went to Sora.

Kairi came rushing over to Sora and began to look him over.

"I'm ok Kairi." Sora told his friend and smiled than he looked at April. "Who are you?"

"My name is April." The golden blond told him before pulling up the hood to her jacket. "You better hurry if you're going to Master Yen Sid's tower. The train leaves soon and Mickey will start to worry if you miss it."

"How…?" Sora began but April had disappeared. He tired to stand up but had no luck. Riku helped him up and they went into the train station as Kairi rushed ahead of them to get the tickets. Once they were on the train, Riku sat across from Kairi, who had an asleep Sora leaning against her.

Riku looked out the window and thought about April. _Does she have something to do with why we are here? And how does she know about us going to Master Yen Sid's tower._


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the xxHinaAngelxx and TWI1IGHTMAST3R.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney Characters associated with Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

When the three arrived at the tower and quickly got off after waking up Sora. The friends made it into the tower and up the stairs to Master Yen Sid's office.

"Ah, Sora, Riku, Kairi." The old wizard greeted the three.

"Hello, Master Yen Sid." The friends said rather formally.

"Mickey is…catching up with an old friend in the other room." Yen Sid said and shook his head when he heard a loud crash. "Anyway Sora, I sense you have a question."

Sora nodded slowly, unsure how the old wizard knew. "In Twilight Town we encountered a girl who was dropped off by a person in a back coat. The girl was attacked by heartless and me and Riku saved her but when I woke her up something weird happened. She called me Vanitas and told I never get 'Ventus's heart.' I told her I wasn't who she thought I was then something took over me."

"Sora's hair and eyes changed colors. The girl told me that I needed to force Vanitas out of Sora by defeating him. I did what she told me to do and it was quickly over, Sora returned to his old self. The girl told us her name and told us to get on the train soon than she just disappeared." Riku continued.

"Who are Vanitas and Ventus? And what does that girl have to do with them?" Kairi asked and the two boys nodded in agreement.

Master Yen Sid sighed. "Ventus is the one of the ones hurting in Mickey's letter to you and Vanitas is his darkness that was released by Xehanort, who tried to make the x-blade by having them fight. He succeeded when Ventus defeated his darkness but with his powerful will and his friends Ven was able to stop Vanitas, in the process he damaged his heart and he fell into a comatose state. His friend Aqua hid him away for protection while she went and looked for their friend Terra. The girl was a former pupil of mine, she-"

"She went to check the place where the battle happened. Unfortunately she was over come by what remained of Vanitas's heart. He took what little darkness she had in her heart and used it to try and fix his own; he succeeded in a way although he did not have a physical form. Then he left to find a suitable host, leaving the girl with the crumbling heart." April appeared in the doorway. She walked up to Sora and looked him over. "So you're the chosen one of the realm of light." The blond turned to the mouse that had appeared behind her. "He's shorter than you said Mic'."

"Hey!" Sora protested and Riku and Kairi laughed.

April looked at Kairi and smiled. "The Princess of Heart, Mickey failed to tell me your name before I threw a book at him."

"I'm Kairi." The princess said and extended her hand that April shook gladly.

April looked at Riku with a puzzled look. "You never mentioned a third Mic'"

"I was trying to but you threw 'The History of the Magic: Edition II' at me." The king responded.

"I'm Riku." The silver haired boy told her and she smiled.

"Why were you throwing books at Mickey, April?" Yen Sid asked in a stern voice.

"I was looking for a certain few that I need for the exam and when I was here last time, I hid it behind some old books. So in order to get to the books I needed to clear away the front books and Mickey happened to be standing where I was heavily placing the books." April answered.

"Exam?" Kairi questioned.

"The Mark of Master Exam, it's to test your heart and strength. You three will be taking it, although it's mostly for Sora and Riku. Think of it as you're pre-test, Kairi." April smiled. "It will be in three days and during those three days, I'll be you're teacher."

"Yes, but for now you will be the person whose organizing the heavily placed books and dusting down everything else." Yen Sid told his former apprentice and a duster appeared in her hand.

April let out a groan and left the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters associated with the series that are owned by Disney or Square Enix.**

** I do own April for she is an Original Character that I created for this story. **

* * *

Sora watched April leave than turned to Yen Sid. "So April's heart was breaking apart, how is she here now?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "I do not know, to be frank Mickey and I believed that she was dead. Whenever I sent Mickey to look for her, he found no trace of her."

"Oh," Sora said and looked towards where April had left. _They gave up on her and she had no one that believed that she could live. _

"Why don't I show you to your rooms?" Mickey suggested, trying to revert the foul mood.

"Sure." Kairi nodded and grabbed Sora's hand and led him as she followed through a door.

Sora looked at Kairi but did not do anything but follow her.

Mickey led the three up a spiral staircase to a small hallway that had two doors on the left and three on the right that were colored blue, green, and red. "The fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather colored the doors before they left for their own world." He explained then pointed out whose room was whose.

"April's room." Mickey pointed to the door on the left that was white with a black door knob.

"My room." The king pointed to the door next to April's that was red with a little Mouse head and a black knob.

Mickey moved on to the rooms on the right. "The red door is Riku's, the green door is Sora's, and the blue door is Kairi's."

The three went up to their assigned doors and opened them at the same time.

Sora stepped into his room and looked around. It was pretty simple, a bed with green sheets, a window, a nightstand that had an alarm clock that was shaped like a star, a dresser that had new clothes in it. Something that he really noticed the pictures in the room, there were three, one that hung on the wall that was the island he used to play on, one of him and his friends was in a frame and standing up on his nightstand, and another that was on his bed that was of three people that he had never seen before.

"Huh?" Sora said picking the picture up and looking at it. _Is that Roxas?_ He must have spaced out for a while because he found Kairi shaking his shoulder.

"Sora come on, April made dinner." Kairi told him than started off down the hall.

Sora smiled and went after her, dropping the picture back on the bed.

The picture lifted up when he was gone and there was a dark laughing followed by the picture being crumbled up.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! The power went out last night and I forgot to save. Anyway thanks TWI1IGHTMAST3R and loveichigo101 for reviewing. **

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day, or the next day...(just continue that in your head.)**


	6. Chapter 5

Sora walked into his room after dinner and fell onto the bed. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes as his eyes closed, allowing him to sleep.

**In Sora's Dream**

Vanitas stood in front of Sora, darkness aura around him. "You and I will have to join together!"

It switched to a different scene.

A blue haired girl stood in front of Sora and laughed. "Ven, you hopeless sleepy head."

Than the scene changed to black and Sora started to hear a lot of voices at once."You must exist no more!" "These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. You'll have buckets of fun!" "You saw the boy in the mask!" "I'm Lea, got it memorized?" "Thank you, Ventus."

Sora woke up and sat up. "Why did they call me Ventus?" He shook his head and got out of bed. Slowly he walked out the door and shut it silently. _Ventus was that guy Master Yen Sid mentioned._ He walked down the spiral staircase and went down the stairs, towards the ground floor._ Maybe I just remembered his name and made the rest up. _When he reached bottom he walked outside and sat in the grass, staring at the starry sky. "Maybe I'm just getting paranoid." Sora laughed and laid back in the grass, closing his eyes.

"Well I'd say you couldn't sleep, but that doesn't seem like the problem." Sora opened his eyes to see April staring down at him.

"I had a nightmare." Sora explained sitting up and April sat down bedside him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, my mind is too busy to fall asleep." April said and looked up at the sky. "I miss the old sky."

"Huh?" Sora looked at her.

"When I was training with Mickey, we used to come out here at night and look up at the stars. 'The every star in the sky is a world, and the light that comes from them is their hearts shinning down on us.' Yen Sid told us one night." April frowned. "There used to be millions of stars, but now, there are so few that you can almost count them. Darkness covers their hearts and made it so they can't shine."

"So there are still worlds that need to be saved?" Sora asked and was surprised to hear April laugh.

"Don't even think about saving all of them, little hero." April looked at Sora. "There are many, many, many worlds out there, only some will this be able to help." She pointed at his heart. "But don't feel sorry for the other worlds, they will come around soon after those few that you help are all healed."

"What do I need to do?" Sora asked.

"Keep being yourself, you'll help a lot by just doing that." April told him and smiled. She yawned and laid back. "Sora, what's it like where you're from?"

"Pretty peaceful." Sora answered and looked up at the sky. "Who was that person that was carrying you?"

"Someone from a long time ago." April quickly got up to her feet and looked at Sora. "You better go to bed; it'll be some hard training to come."

"Fine," Sora yawn as he started off inside. "'Night Master April." He said than disappeared inside.

"They have a lot to learn in so few days," Aqua looked at a cluster of three stars in the sky. "But it's not like I want keep you guys waiting any longer."

"Really touching, but those brats are nothing just like the three that came before them." April turned to see Vanitas standing behind her. "Trying to protect six people is a big job."

"Vanitas, don't you have a master that you could go play with? 'Cause I don't have time to play tug-of-war with you." April narrowed her eyes and the dark being laughed.

"I'm starting to like the dark side of you; ever since your trip into the dark realm, you've been letting it show a lot." Vanitas smiled than opened a portal. "Just don't forget, I will get what I'm searching for, no matter what." He stepped into it and was gone.

April let out a sigh and walked inside, head down. _How did he know about that? Is my darkness really strong enough for him to just sense it? _She gripped her chest as she climbed the spiral staircase. When she got to her room, she paused as she heard voices. Upon looking towards Sora's room, April saw Kairi asking where Sora went. She chuckled and went into her room.


	7. Chapter 6

Sora woke up to the alarm of his clock. He shut off the alarm and went over to the dresser. Looking in the drawers he found new clothes which he quickly put on. (It's his Dream Drop Distance attire.) Upon opening the door he found Kairi waiting for him, her outfit changed also.

Kairi wore a white halter top with black sides; over that she wore a vest similar to her dress she wore before with an only one zipper down the front and a white heart on the black, a pink skirt with black shorts underneath of it; white belt that had two straps which held a black note book shaped bag. "Come on." She said and took off down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Sora went after her, smiling. When he reached the kitchen he saw Riku changed too (Dream Drop Distance outfit.) and eating some toast at the table.

"It's about time Sora," Riku said, putting the slice of toast down. "Kairi and Me have been up for a hour."

"I was trying to get all the sleep I could get!" Sora told him and glanced at April, who was frying scrambled eggs. Next to the pan there was a plate piled with buttered toast that he reached for but before his friend could tell him to stop a hot spatula hit his hand. "AH!" Sora cried and held his hand against his chest.

"It seems like a few quests with Donald and Goofy has left you without manners." April said turning towards him. She waved pointer finger in the air. "Heal!" The red mark on Sora's hand disappeared but left him with the sharp pain. "Now go sit down with the other greedy one!" She pointed to Riku and Kairi laughed.

Sora sat down beside Riku, rubbing his hand. He brightened up when Kairi brought him a fork and plate with a piece of toast and some scrambled eggs. "Thank you." He said before digging in. He paused and looked around. "Where's Mickey?"

"He goes to Disney Castle eat his meals." April answered handing Kairi a plate and sitting down with her own.

"Why?" Kairi asked picking up a fork.

"Because when I was younger I gave him two cases of food poisoning and while I was working with potions I knocked one in the mixing bowl and well… he had blue fur for a week." April said and all three pushed their plates away. "I got better at it! Besides, if I hadn't Yen Sid would have the utensils do it themselves!" The three hesitated before taking another bite.

**After Breakfast~**

Sora walked outside with Riku and Kairi to find April and Mickey standing side by side.

"You ready kids?" April said and the three nodded. She smiled and held out her hand, instantly a keyblade appeared. Its handle had a checkered pattern; the guard was black with a silver stripe in the middle of it; the base is a golden heart; the shaft was one grey and one white bar with a black streak weaving through them; three short bars connect the main blade to the teeth; the keyblade's teeth were white and the six points were in a wing-like shape, and the farther down the keyblade the shorter the teeth got. "The Heart's Will." She told the three her keyblade's name and stepped away from Mickey.

"I want to test your skills one on one so let's start with Sora." April raised her hand and a red orb shot out of it and hit Sora, making him change into his valor form, making both the Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper appear in Sora's hands. "Just because I know you didn't get that much sleep last night." She got into a fighting position. "Now Come at me."

Sora ran at April, using the speed of Valor form to his advantage, and slashed rapidly at her. She easily blocked and quickly jumped to the side to get away. He went towards her again but found her gone.

"Too slow." April said from behind him and hit his legs with her keyblade, causing him to fall to the ground. "Valor form feeds off dealing hits eliminate hits by jumping away then use the splint second that the user uses to turn to jump behind the user and surprise him with a blow to the legs, making the match yours." She told him and looked at Mickey. "How long was that?"

"Gosh, 13 seconds." The mouse exclaimed, looking at the pocket watch in his hand.

Sora got up and sat in the grass next to his friends, crossing his arms.

"Now, who's next?" April asked and Riku stepped forward.

Their fight was fast but longer than Sora's. April didn't block Riku's strikes, she meet them with greater force. After a few hits, Riku's Way of Dawn was knocked out of his hand and he was struck in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"Matched the one-hander's force and increase the more hits. Eventually you will be able to hit the weapon out of the wielder's hand with a quick hit than aim for the wielder's chest." The blond explained and threw Riku's Keyblade back to him.

"33 Seconds." Mickey announced.

"At least I was better than Sora!" Riku said getting up.

"Hey!" Sora protested.

"Ok Kairi, your next!" April said and Kairi summoned her keyblade.

Kairi ran at April and made a clear slash at her legs, in which April jumped back. Than it went back and forth, slash, block, jump, slash, block, slash, jump, the pattern kept repeating until about 15 minutes into the fight that Kairi hit April's shoulder than April hit Kairi's side, causing her to fall to the ground.

"15 minutes and 46 seconds." Mickey said as April helped Kairi up.

"Good job." April smiled.

Kairi nodded and stood by Riku.

"Can I have a rematch?" Sora asked, his Valor form clothes had disappeared. "I didn't have time to make a strategy because I was first."

"Fine, but you still have to be in Valor form for the rematch to be valid." April said and made a red orb appear in front of him.

Sora took the orb and instead of being turned into the regular red clothes, something dark took over him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the really short chapter! It was laziness on my part but I'll have the next one be longer. **

**Thanks KH-Hardcorefan4483 for reviewing. I really like reviews, so please if you like this story and have a little bit of extra time please review!**

* * *

April watched as Sora was slowly covered by black and yellow glowing eyes. She looked at Riku and Kairi, who both shared a confused look.

"Did he ever turn into a heartless?" The master asked and Kairi nodded. She sighed and got into an attack position.

Sora came rushing at her on all fours and with out stretched claws.

April blocked his first attack but his speed made the second hit directly on her on the upper part of her right arm, tearing through her jacket and leaving a deep cut shaped like three claws. She placed a hand over the wound and looked at Sora. "So, you're Sora's darkness. Well I don't like you, and that's a very bad thing." Letting go of her arm, she ran after Sora. Surprisingly she was able to keep up to him, blocking his attacks, hitting him a few times, and generally just able to keep him at bay. But keeping up with him let Sora hit her a few times, the more hits the worse they got, one was straight across her chest.

Mickey saw that April was slowly starting to struggle but before he could even summon his keyblade. His friend stood tall, holding a kicking Anti-Sora by the collar of his shirt.

Slowly the black over Sora began to disappear until he was in his regular clothes.

"Heal!" April said and the exhausted boy glowed slightly as she placed him down on the ground. She was breathing heavily as she dropped her keyblade and looked at Riku and Kairi. "That's how you take out Sora in Anti form. Now did everyone see that because I will not be doing it again."

Both Kairi and Riku were speechless as they stared at the keyblade master.

"I'll take that as a yes, now let's have lunch. I'm starving, how about you, Sora?" April asked and smiled.

Sora pointed towards the sky. "I'll have Mac 'n Cheese, please!"

"Wait April, you're thinking of lunch when you have a lot of deeps cuts, not to mention the blood!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Are you deigning me my turkey sandwich?" April frowned.

Mickey grabbed her sleeve and started to lead her inside. "You were an idiot when we were training and you're an even bigger one now! I can't believe that you can still stand!"

"Aw 'Mic, you care about me!" The keyblade said cheerfully. "But I'm still in change of those three back there!"

* * *

Kairi chuckled as she heard Mickey and April start to bicker.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked her.

"Those two, kinda sound like us." Kairi smiled and the two boys looked at her.

"No they don't!" Both Sora and Riku said at the same time then looked at each other. "Hey!"

Kairi laughed as she walked over to Sora and offered him her hand. He gladly took it and she pulled him up.

"For the record, I still want Mac 'n Cheese." Sora said and the others laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about such a late chapter/s. This is what has happened to me in order.**

**1. Forced to go swimming with friends.**

**2. Forced to go swimming with friend and friend's brother's girlfriend's brother.**

**3. Sleep over with friend that was at my house until she had to babysit her sister's kids in which I helped thinking it'd be fun. Note to self: don't put bag on the ground because they like going through my things with I'm trying to check email on a super slow computer.**

**4. Had to clean house in case relatives had to evacuate.**

**5. Youtube brain washed me.**

**6. Got bored with story so I started to write about April before this story. Have about three chapters with it all ready. Tell me if you want them as a story.**

**7. April manifested herself and forced me to write.**

**8. Ventus is sleeping on my coach. Not gonna question it.**

**Anyway really sorry! I hope you will forgive me. April! Stop poking Ven!**

* * *

Sora felt a little antsy as he and his friends stood in front of a now bandaged April outside the tower. As she and Mickey bickered about how long she could've lasted without the bandages, he felt like his stomach was trying to say he was a disgrace because it threatened to let him see his just eaten lunch. _**Calm down Sora.**_He heard an oddly familiar voice say. The spiked haired teen looked around, searching for the source of the voice. _**Sora, you're an idiot…I'm speaking in your head. **_He looked almost startled but then calmly asked. _Roxas? __**Yeah, you're pretty slow at recognizing my voice. **_The nobody responded, sounding a bit annoyed. _Well__**, **__you've never spoke to me like this. __**I never had anything to say. **__Well, thanks for the words of wisdom and insult but if you haven't noticed, I almost killed my teacher! _Sora looked down in shame and his nobody didn't answer.

"Ok," April's voice made Sora look up at her; it surprised him to see a smile on her face. Her gaze swept over the three than out of nowhere she began laughing! "Your faces are so funny; Sora, you look guilty, Riku, you look shameful, and Kairi, you're the only one that looks happy. I wish I had a camera to take a picture and label it unnecessary worries because you all passed."

"Huh?" Sora and Riku said in unison as Kairi cheered a big, "YES!"

Riku stepped forward. "My time in the fight was almost nothing."

Sora went beside his friend. "And I almost killed you the second time I fought you!"

April looked at Riku. "I've undergone years of training to become a keyblade master, of course you guys wouldn't last that long in a fight with me." She moved on to Sora and chuckled. "The fight was fun; I haven't had that good of match since I fought against Ventus." When she said Ven's name her smile turned into a small grin. "Anyway, I think you all have understand the basics, so tomorrow we move onto something special." The master turned and started to walk inside. "For now go have some fun." With that she disappeared inside.

The three showed some confused looks than looked over at Mickey. "What's 'something special'?" They all asked.

The mouse shook his head. "I can't tell you that, but I can tell you she's the only one who can teach it."

Sora sighed but than another question popped in his head. "Why did she and Ventus fight?"

"April trained with Ven, Terra, and Aqua when she was younger because I needed preparation for my Mark of Mastery Test. While she was there she and Ven developed a hatred for each other and they pulled things on each other. One of the things is April took Ven's wooden keyblade and hid it; boy did that make him mad. She gave it back but they began to argue, April brought up that she could beat him any day at a match so Ven made it a challenge. They fought later, it was a long fight and both of them had cut and bruises all over them but they refused to give up. Terra and Aqua had stop them using Stopga, than whenever that wore off both of them collapsed. But when they hit the ground they thanked each other for the battle." Mickey explained and the three gaped.

"Do they still hate each other?" Kairi asked.

"No, April actually ha-" The king was interrupted by April holding her keyblade and standing behind him.

"Your life ends today, mouse king!" The angered master yelled and swung her keyblade at him which he quickly dodged.

"Oh no!" Mickey ran inside, dodging a few more swings.

April ran after him shouting spells and firing fire and lighting at him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Keyblade: April say hi to the nice people of fanfiction.**

**April: Hey! So these are the people who motivated you before I got here.**

**Keyblade: Yep.**

**April: Thanks guys! Keep reviewing, because I don't know how long I have to keep Keys from slacking off. Oh, and big thanks to TWI1IGHTMAST3R for reviewing and continuing her story. Also who is the thirteenth dark-**

**Keyblade: -covers April's mouth- Sorry, ever since she read your story she can't shut up. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

Sora took a bite of his Ice Cream Popsicle that April had given him and his friends after she had chased Mickey all the way onto roof. The ice cream was a sweet vanilla on the in side of the popsicle with a caramel and chocolate coating over it. He looked out at the sunset, from where he was sitting on the front steps with Riku and Kairi; it seemed like the red of sun stretched forever.

"Do you why the sun sets red?" Sora heard a voice coming from beside him. He turned to see the thin image of Roxas sitting beside him. "Because light is made up of a bunch of colors and out of all of them, red travels the farthest."

"Huh? How are you here?" Sora asked and the two and his friends looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Same as you Sora, we walked." Riku responded and Kairi giggled.

Sora looked to Roxas again but saw nothing. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" Kairi asked, looking Sora over.

"Roxas, he was sitting right beside me and he told why the sun sets red." Sora looked at sunset and sighed. "It made me feel like I needed to remember something about what he was saying."

"What did he say about the sun setting red?" Riku asked.

"He said that out of colors that lights made out of red is the one that reaches the farthest." Sora frowned as soon as he finished, for some reason just saying that made him sad.

The three sat there for the rest of the time in silence until the sun finally slipped below the ground then both Kairi and Riku went to bed, leaving Sora alone.

Sora laid back and closed his eyes. "Why were you here Roxas?" He slowly drifted into sleep, where his dreams were full of lost memories…

* * *

**In Sora's dream**

Sora sat at the top of the clock tower eating some sea salt ice cream.

"Hey Roxas," He turned to see Axel sitting beside him. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." The red haired man stared softly at the sun set in front of them. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"You're a know-it-all Axel." Sora looked toward the voice and saw a girl that resembled Kairi but she had black hair and wore a black coat.

**The scene changed**

Sora appeared somewhere in Twilight town he was standing with the black haired girl facing Axel.

"Well, hello there..._." Sora couldn't hear the name Axel said but the black haired girl rushed towards Axel and swung her keyblade.

**The scene changed**

The spiked haired teen found himself holding the black haired girl in front of the train station.

"I belong with Sora. And now, I'm going back to be with him." The girl touched his hand and he saw that her legs were started to freeze up. "Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you." Everything started to go black and the girl disappeared.

"NO! Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas's voice echoed. "Xion!"

Suddenly Sora appeared on the stained glass platform of his heart with Roxas in front of him, on his hands and knees crying. The somebody felt a sharp pain in his head than he found himself on his hands and knees too. Memories flooded his head of the black haired girl along with one that played in his head for him.

It was of Roxas standing in front of Sora, who was in the pod that he had woken up from. "You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is…over."

The memory ended there and Sora breathed heavily. He got up and walked over to a sobbing Roxas. "You took one of my best friends." The nobody looked up with hateful eyes and sat up.

Sora got down on his knees and did something the nobody didn't expect, he hugged Roxas. "I know and I'm sorry." He said softly and everything started to turn white. "You two are some of the people I have to save right? That means I'll help you as soon as I know how."

"Thanks…Sora." Roxas smiled but then got up. He looked at Sora. "You have to go, something dark is near you."

* * *

Sora woke up to find April standing in front of him, talking to someone that he couldn't see.

"April you're a fool to protect that brat, you're going to run out of energy and I'll get Ven's heart plus yours. Also Xehanort will get his final vessel." A dark voice said and April tensed.

"You're wrong I'll protect everyone and defeat Xehanort so this torture towards my friends will end." The master responded.

"What do you mean by Ven being your friend? He can't remember you and he doesn't know that you and him had kiddy crushes on each other." The dark voice taunted then the dark presence disappeared.

April gripped her hand into a tight fist then turned to see a wide awake Sora. Her hard expression softened. "You should really sleep inside."

"Who was that?" Sora questioned and got up.

"Someone I hope you never meet, now go to bed before I drag you there." April's voice could almost kill.

Sora went inside without further question, although plenty were in his mind. _**I suggest you don't ask her until tomorrow night. **_His nobody advised.


	11. Chapter 10

**Keyblade: Thanks to TWI1GHTMAST3R for the nice reviews and mentioning me in her story. **

**April: I'm having her update pretty quickly! You now must reward me with ten Kit-Kats an-**

**Keyblade: -hits April in the back of the head with a frying pan, knocking her out- I-I'm free!**

* * *

Sora laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _'I'll protect everyone_ _I'll protect everyone and defeat Xehanort so this torture towards my friends will end!'_ April's words haunted him. _She acted like she wanted to kill the person, but she didn't even summon her keyblade. Why didn't she?_ He rolled onto his side and sighed. "Maybe she'll tell me tomorrow, I hope."

* * *

April went into her room and sat down on the bed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, Sora. I just can't risk you or Ventus getting hurt, even if that means lying to you." She whispered then laid back on the bed. "I couldn't protect you from him once Ven, I'm not going to let my mistakes repeat themselves." With that she got up and went over to her mess of a dresser. Upon opening the top drawer, April found a photo of her and Ventus at the beach, they were both younger, she was wearing a green Tankini with a pair of black shorts and he was wearing matching green trunks that had black sides. They both had their arms around each others necks and they were laughing at something. Aqua could be seen in the background chasing Terra with a bucket of water.

The master smiled slightly and moved the picture onto the top of the dresser. She pulled out some clothes that were underneath the picture than picked up a small object that underneath. She closed the drawer, and forgot about the picture that fell off the dresser, floated through her slightly opened door and into Sora's open door to where it landed by his bed.

* * *

Sora heard something land near him and sat up and looked around. In the corner of his eye he saw a photo. He picked it up and looked it over. "Is that… April?"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sora was the first up even though he had little to none sleep. He'd put the photo in his pocket to ask April about it but when he got to kitchen he found a plate full of bacon and eggs surrounded by three other plates with forks and knifes. After he sat down he pulled out the photo and looked at it, all of the people from the previous photo were in this one. "So that's Ventus." He stared at the boy next to April. "He looks familiar…"

"Morning Sora." Riku's voice made Sora jump and dropped the photo, which landed in front of his friend. "What's this?" The silver haired boy asked, picking the photo up and looking it over.

"It's a picture of April and Ventus." Sora answered, reaching for it. "I found it on the floor of my room."

"You found what on the floor?" Kairi asked as she walked in.

"Sora found a picture of April and Ven." Riku explained handing her the photo.

Kairi took the picture and smiled. "Wow, she looks so happy with him! This must have been after their big fight." She handed the picture back to Sora. "No wonder Mickey tried to tell us that she had a crush on him."

"I wonder why she frowned after saying his name yesterday." Riku said sitting down.

"Hmm." Sora took a bite of his bacon and stared down at her plate. _'He can't remember you.' _He thought about what the voice had said to April last night. _She clearly knew what he was talking about…_

They were silent for a moment before Kairi spoke up. "What do you think 'something special' is?" She asked the two.

"April's gonna try to kill us./ She's gonna chase us up to the roof like the king." Sora and Riku answered at the same time and the three of them laughed.

* * *

**After Breakfast**

Sora and his friends made their way down the second to last staircase towards the bottom floor. He walked over to the edge, leaned over and looked down.

"Sora be careful, it'd be hard to replace you if you fell." Riku told him.

"I'll be-" Suddenly Sora lost his balance and fell head first towards the ground.

"SORA!" His friends cried and he closed his eyes, expecting to hit the hard floor soon. But something caught him half way from the ground and took the impact for him.

"Huh?" Sora opened his eyes to see a armored arm wrapped around his chest.

Riku appeared by him and helped him up, revealing the person who caught him to be in green and black armor. Suddenly the armor started to show to the person to be April. Her eyes were closed and clothes were different and she had a piece of armor attached to her left arm's sleeve.

"April!" Kairi got down on her knees and shook the master who didn't respond.

"I'm going to find Mickey." Riku ran outside to see a smiling Mickey heading towards the tower.

"Mornin' Riku!" The king greeted him but then saw the silver haired boy's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Sora fell from half way down the stairs. April caught him half way down and took the impact for him, now she's on the ground and won't respond." Riku told him and Mickey rushed into the tower.

"Oh no…" Mickey said whenever he saw his friend.

* * *

**Oh and a spoiler for the story I'm writing that takes place before this story. This is not the first time this has happened to April, Mic' doesn't know cause it happens at the Land of Departure.**

**April:-grips Keyblade's leg- I'll kill y-you! -passes out-**


	12. Alive and Really Sorry

**I'm back!**

**Sorry about for not posting chapters, I've been on an unannounced hiatus. **

**I had to make the most out of my summer break which means going to the pool everyday with my two best friends. **

**Now the pool is closed and I start school next week so I'll be home a lot, so more chapters coming.**

**I actually have the next chapter wrote out but it's in just a rough form. So I might post it late tonight or tomorrow.**

**_That's pretty weak 'Key. Being gone and seeming like you were dead than coming back saying "Sorry". It's not that cool._**

**April aren't you the one that suppose to make me write the chapter. I think I remember you leaving to go hang out with a certain red haired guy named-**

_***Covers Key's mouth* SHUT UP! Ok, it's my fault too, I guess. But that's no reason to talk about 'him' when were three or four chapters away from introducing him. **_

**_So we're both sorry for having social lives and not hovering about a computer for summer vacation. We'll get back to work. And I'd really love it if you forgot Key said anything about a red haired guy. Okay? _ **


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry about that, Word decided to not save my work so you just saw my rough draft. Thank you Twilight for telling me about the mistake. I wouldn't have noticed it unless you pointed it out. Anyway Chapter 11.2!**

* * *

"April!" The master heard someone call her name and she slowly opened her eyes in response. She saw a blond windswept haired boy looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"V-v en?" April choked out, her voice raspy.

"No, it's Sora. S, o, r, a, Sora. In case you forgot." The boy said and his appearance changed into the brown spiked haired idiot.

"Sora," Kairi punched Sora's arm. "That's no way to treat someone who just saved your life."

April sat up and held the back of her head with one hand. "Ow!" She breathed in pain and looked around at all the concerned faces. "What's with all the looks? You all look like I was dead or something."

"Well, it seemed like you were." Riku said crossing his arms. "You had Mickey worried."

The blond sighed. "That mostly what I seem to do to him." She got onto her feet and brushed herself off. "Where he anyway?"

"The king went to go get Master Yen Sid." Kairi answered.

As if on cue, Mickey came down the stairs, head down. He looked up at April and a smile spread across his face. The mouse rushed over to her and hugged her, causing her and him to fall back.

"Mickey, that hurts." The pained girl let out and the king got off of her. She sighed and jumped up. "Sora, don't fall off the stairs again, ok?" She dusted herself off and revealed that her left arm was bruised with small bleeding cuts and the back of her neck had a small scrap on it. "Good, my clothes are still in one piece."

"Who cares about your clothes! You're bleeding!" Mickey told her.

April smiled. "These are my armor 'Mic, I need them for today's lesson." She saw the looked on his face then frowned. "Fine, but you can go get the bandages."

The mouse rushed back towards the stairs.

"Come on, before he gets back." April told them and started towards the exit.

"But what about your wounds?" Kairi asked her as she followed behind the master.

"I've gotten worse from Ven falling on me." The master reassured her. "And I had to walk about two miles to get a bandage."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Sora dug into his pockets and fished out the picture of April and Ventus. "I found this in my room last night." He held it out for her.

April stared at the photo a while before taking it. "Thanks for returning it." She smiled and put it in her pocket. "Now I bet you want to know what 'something special' is."

The three nodded.

"You know the armor I was in when I caught Sora." April started and Sora rubbed the back of his head. "It is activated by pressing this." The master pointed to the piece of armor that clung to her left upper arm. It was layered down her arm in white and blue and at the top, near her shoulder was a white ornate ball that had a black band surrounding it. "And today, you'll be getting your own."

"Why do I have a feeling there's a catch?" Riku said and Sora tilted his head.

"Is there a catch?" The spiked haired asked.

"Well, no. Not for your armor it's the easy part of this gift." April said than summoned her keyblade. "There is one more part of this gift that is difficult to master." She easily tossed her keyblade up into the air to the amazement of the three. The keyblade glowed white before turning into its keyblade glider form. It was in a sort of surf board shape, white with a black outline of a heart in the center of it, and there was a blue gem in bended on the front of the board. "This is a keyblade glider, they very in shapes and sizes. Plus they're only accessible after you receive your armor so no throwing your keyblades up in the air just yet." She said seeing the gleam in Sora's eyes.

"So how do we get our armor?" Riku asked, and the master smiled.

"By using this." April took off the piece of armor that was on her shoulder. It instantly formed into just a white ball that had a silver band around it. "Now whose first?"


	14. Chapter 12

All three placed their hands on the piece of armor and a line of light started to swirl around them.

April placed her hand on top of theirs and closed her eyes. "Let these apprentices wear let the colors of their inner hearts show and protect as they fight to protect others." The three's clothes started to glow and they looked in aw. "These descendents of the key are ready." She finished.

Everything seemed to be engulfed in light than it returned to normal, well everything but the four. They were all wearing armor! Sora's was dark amber and gold, his cape was gold and black, also he was holding Oathkeeper. Riku's was dark purple and black, his cape was silver, and Way to the Dawn was summoned. Kairi's was a mild pink and grey, her cape was a light pink, plus her keyblade was summoned too.

"It's done." April said and all three looked at her. She was wearing her own set of armor which was white and black, her cape was white with a black heart on it. "Let's have some fun then." To the amazement of the three she did a back flip onto her keyblade rider. As soon as she made contact with it, metallic wings appeared on the sides of it.

"Gosh, I guess you couldn't wait." A voice said from behind them and they all turned to see Mickey with a roll of bandages.

April gave him a salute before spiraling upwards in the sky than she dived down fast. She went down to about a few feet above the ground before rushing off around the tower, where she jumped off onto the roof. Running forward she jumped off the roof and went face first towards the ground but right before she hit she was caught by the rider.

"Wow that was awesome!" Sora yelled rushing over.

* * *

Aqua sat on the shore of the Dark Meridian. She was staring at the water whenever a light caught her attention. In this normally cloudy and dark place, there was a bright star shinning in the sky. She got up and looked in sky with hope in her eyes.

"Ven, Terra?" The master questioned than shook her head. "No, Sora." She told herself no than smiled. "You're still there, April."

"Who is April?" A voice asked and Aqua turned to the hooded Ansem who suddenly appeared on the shore.

"An old friend of mine. She holds a special power in her eyes which made her a target since she was young." Aqua told him. "When she came to train with Terra, Ven, and I her life changed for the worse because Xehanort found her."

"Can you describe her to me?" Ansem asked.

"Sure, she's a few inches shorter than me and she has bright blond hair. Her eyes are bright blue with green in them, they usually glow whenever she uses them." Aqua described her and felt a longing for the old days.

Ansem looked straight at Aqua. "I saw a girl like that a few days ago; she was being followed by a black spiked haired boy who was auguring with her. After a while of talking she finally agreed about something and he faded into her. Next thing I knew she was screaming and a man was dragging her through a portal."

Aqua stiffened. "You did nothing?!"

"What could I do, I have no weapon." Ansem told her, calmly and she sighed.

"I hope she's ok." Aqua muttered and fingered the good luck charm she had.


End file.
